Apologize
by klaroline82911
Summary: Just a song drabble :)


**I do ****not ****own TVD or the song!**

* * *

Caroline was almost home. She just had the most awesome day out with Elena and Bonnie. Everything was perfect. Elena was human again and they were best friends again. She was dating Klaus now and she didn't have to hide her "dirty thoughts" anymore. Bonnie was herself again and wasn't evil. They defeated Silas. She knew that Tyler was happy, even though he was dating Hayley, Caroline was happy for him. Klaus treated her like a princess. Everything was right in the world.

Caroline started humming as she pulled into the driveway of the mansion. They had decided to stay in Mystic Falls for a few years before traveling around the world. She was still humming and even smiling as she walked up to the house. She turned the doorknob and walked into the mansion.

She immediately stopped her humming and smiling. Something was wrong. She smelled blood. Caroline raced to the Master Bedroom as fast as she could. She stopped in the doorway and watched as Klaus drained the life out of the young woman. Caroline's blood ran cold. She wanted to turn and run away. She always knew that Klaus was a monster that killed, but she had never _seen_ him kill. And he _promised._He _promised_ that he wouldn't kill any more people once they were together. Caroline felt hurt.

Klaus dropped the dead body and licked his lips. That woman tasted amazing. He hadn't had human blood in weeks because of Caroline. He couldn't stand it anymore. Now he felt refreshed. But when Klaus looked up, he immediately regretted what he had done. There stood Caroline, tears streaming down her face. There was real hurt and sadness in her eyes. But there was also betrayal. Klaus promised. He broke a promise. He had made a lot of promises to her and he broke the most important one. He knew that was unforgivable.

"Caroline..."

"Don't even start Klaus." Caroline's eye turned from sadness to anger instantly. She looked so beautiful when she was angry...

"Just let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? You kill people. Those people have lives and families and you just kill them. You enjoy it, too. I saw it in your eyes."

"I was just hungry!" Klaus yelled. He was getting tired. Tired of being good.

"Then feed on a squirrel! Or you could have fed from a blood bag! And even if you had to drink straight from the vein, you could have just fed a bit, and then gave her your blood and then repeat. You didn't have to _kill_ her!" Caroline yelled. She was outraged.

"I'm sorry, okay?" By now he really was. She just made him realize that feeding and killing is not the same thing. He always thought that it was. And now he was very sorry.

"Sorry isn't gonna work this time."

Caroline flashed out of the room as fast as she could, crying. She had put her faith in him and he took advantage of it. Caroline got in her car and turned the engine on. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She just wanted to drive away. Away from the mansion. Away from the smell of death. Away from _him._

Caroline drove as fast as she could without a seatbelt on. she just took random roads, not caring where she would end up. She realized that she was practically hyperventilating. She needed to calm down. Music. She needed music. She turned the radio on. When she did she slammed her foot on the brakes, almost flipping the car over. The song was true to her. The song consumed her right now. She shakily turned the radio up...

* * *

Klaus was at the window watching Caroline drive off. His heart broke thinking about her. The way he hurt her. He promised himself that he would never _ever_ hurt her and he did. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

He threw his dresser at his bed and broke both. He screamed. Why did he have to mess things up so badly? Just because he was a monster didn't mean that he had to act like one.

Caroline was the only woman that he had ever loved. She was the only woman he _will_ ever love. Those were the only things that made sense to him right now. Everything else was jumbled in his mind. He needed to clear it.

Music. When Caroline ever needs to clear her thoughts she would listen to music. That's what he needed to do.

Klaus flashed downstairs and went into the living room. He plugged the radio in and turned it on. The song made his heart swell. It was Caroline's favorite song. Not only that, it was an ugly remider. Klaus let the words soak into him.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._  
_And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
_But I just can't make a sound._  
_You tell me that you need me,_  
_Then you go and cut me down..._  
_But __wait__..._  
_You tell me that you're sorry,_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around..._  
_And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late..._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_Yeah!_

_I'd take another chance,_  
_Take a fall, take a shot for you._  
_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_  
_But it's nothin' new, yeah!_  
_I loved you with a fire red,_  
_Now__ it's turnin' blue..._  
_And you say..._  
_Sorry, like an angel_  
_Heaven let me think was you..._  
_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_Whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._

And Klaus knew then that it was no use. It was too late to apologize.


End file.
